La fille aux cheveux roses
by Schwindt
Summary: Shikamaru ne profite pas de la vie. Encore une fois, il sait qu'aujourd'hui sera l'exacte réplique d'hier et du jour qui le précède, la prévisibilité envahit son quotidien, mais c'est sans compter la fille aux cheveux roses.
1. Il était une fois

Après,

**S****HIKAMARU** ou _«__Car ce que tu es rime avec regret,_

_Pour ma part, je n'ai que ceux qui restent à jamais_

_- _Cœur de Pirate, Ensemble._»_

**C**ela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était morte, et Shikamaru n'avait assisté à aucune des cérémonies faites en son honneur. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps, au contraire, mais elle ne le méritait tout simplement pas pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle n'était pas digne qu'il lui rende un dernier honneur. Qu'il sente un étau se resserrer autour de sa gorge en songeant à son pas si lointain souvenir. Qu'il prie pour que son âme soit délivrée des nombreux pêchés qu'elle avait accomplis au cours de sa vie. Si seulement elle en possédait une, une âme, du moins. Pour tout ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute, elle méritait seulement qu'il l'oublie pour de bon et qu'il passe finalement à autre chose, après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à quelqu'un qui en valait aussi peu la peine. Mais il en était incapable, l'éclat rieur de ses yeux, la douceur de ses traits; son visage était toujours bien ancré dans sa mémoire. Il ne restait d'elle qu'un effluve de son parfum. Elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir, aussi éphémère qu'il soit.

Plus rien n'était comme avant et en fait, Shikamaru ignorait totalement si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il ne voyait plus la vie de la même manière qu'auparavant, il semblait dénué d'émotions, comme si une masse énorme lui écrasait la poitrine et l'empêchait ainsi de les ressentir pleinement et de profiter de la vie pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion. Il avait envie de s'amuser insouciamment et de ne ressentir rien de moins qu'une allégresse si puissante qu'il respirerait le bonheur et ferait jalouser les gens malheureux de la même manière qu'il enviait ceux qui jouissaient d'un bonheur sans failles. Shikamaru se sentait incomplet, comme si elle lui avait dérobé une part de lui-même lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis. Un grand vide semblait lui transpercer l'endroit où devait théoriquement se trouver son cœur, son cœur mort. C'était une plaie béante qui n'était pas prête à se refermer avant un bon moment. Même avec d'ultimes efforts, il éprouvait de la difficulté à sortir de son lit le matin pour manger un petit quelque chose. Pour cette même raison, il n'allait plus en cours depuis un bon moment. Effectuer des tâches pourtant simples aux yeux des autres lui drainait le peu d'énergie qui lui était essentielle pour passer au travers d'une journée en entier. Il était incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit d'autre de son quotidien, il était presque devenu inapte à fonctionner normalement.

* * *

><p>Il était trois heures quarante-neuf et, il ne dormait toujours pas. Les engrenages de son esprit tournaient à plein régime, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Éreinté, Shikamaru s'était levé pour aller s'isoler aux toilettes, afin d'échapper à ses parents qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Devant le miroir, il se mit à s'observer avec attention. Rouge, tout était rouge et flou. La longue cicatrice qui parcourait distinctement son visage n'avait pas disparu. Sa nouvelle ressemblance avec son père était encore plus perceptible qu'auparavant. Longuement, il regarda sa propre silhouette reflétée par la glace positionnée au mur devant lui. De longues et profondes cicatrices fraichement taillées dans sa peau parcouraient ses avant-bras et il éprouvait une sorte de satisfaction totalement malsaine à leur égard. Il en voulait plus, il souhaitait que son corps en soit entièrement couvert si c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir vivant à nouveau. Des cernes bleuâtres coloraient son visage blafard, soulignant son regard terni par une tristesse qui semblait avoir pris possession de son être en entier, quelques-unes de ses mèches indomptables de cheveux partaient dans toutes les directions et ses vêtements froissés n'amélioraient guère son allure désolante. Au souvenir des événements passés, un sanglot remonta douloureusement le long de sa gorge sèche. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Inspiration. De l'air. Fraîche. Sa respiration rauque devint peu à peu faible, fébrile et inaudible. Shikamaru fit de son mieux pour poser son regard ailleurs que sur l'épave qu'il était advenu de lui, tant il avait honte.

Une explosion d'étoiles le força à refermer douloureusement les yeux, respirant un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fallait absolument qu'il dorme, mais d'un autre côté, s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus la force de repenser à _ça_. La rencontre avec Sakura et tout ce qui avait suivi. Il devait dormir. Maintenant. _Il était une fois.._

* * *

><p>J'espère avoir suffisamment attisé l'intérêt de certains lecteurs afin qu'ils aient envie de lire le prochain chapitre à sa sortie.<p> 


	2. Nouveau visage

Avant,

Sakura ou «Le remède à l'ennui, c'est la curiosité. La curiosité, elle, est sans remède. - Inconnu»

**À** l'extérieur, il faisait un temps de chien. Bien qu'étant toujours en été, la froideur de l'automne s'était déjà bien installée, ce qui provoquait le mécontentement d'un bon nombre d'adorateurs de la saison chaude. Des gallons d'eau paraissaient tomber du haut du ciel, le bruit de leurs éclats était noyé par le grondement fugace du tonnerre. La mauvaise météo annoncée pour la journée rendait les gens particulièrement maussades, ce qui exaspérait grandement Shikamaru Nara, las d'entendre les gens autour de lui se plaindre pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille peu attentive les propos sans intérêt de son enseignant, qui ne daignait même pas de donner le cours prévu à l'horaire. Celui-ci ayant plutôt préféré s'éloigner du sujet de manière radicale avait entrepris, dès son entrée dans la classe, de parler des coupures de budget qu'avait une nouvelle fois subies l'établissement scolaire. Cela lui paraissait être un centre d'intérêt plus primordial que l'enseignement de la matière qui se retrouverait à l'examen dans un futur pas si lointain que ça. Le professeur portait une chemise dont les boutons retenaient de peine et de misère son ventre proéminent en place dans le morceau de vêtement et dont le crâne déjà bien dégarni brillait sous l'éclairage violent de la salle de classe. Malgré son âge plutôt avancé, il s'époumonait et s'excitait devant l'audience peu attentive, créant des auréoles de sueur sous ses aisselles. Shikamaru se demandait bien pourquoi un personnage aussi grotesque que lui avait, dans le passé, souhaité devenir enseignant s'il n'était même pas capable de transmettre aux élèves les connaissances qu'il avait acquises en cours de route. D'ailleurs, les étudiants, ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça que le professeur ne donne pas la théorie du jour, car ça leur donnait l'occasion de discuter entre eux sans que le sexagénaire ne les ramène à l'ordre pour une fois, puisqu'il était bien trop occupé à radoter sans personne ne lui portant attention. Shikamaru non plus n'était pas incommodé en outre mesure du changement de programme au cours, car il n'avait aucune difficulté académique dans ce cours-ci, malgré son cruel manque de motivation. Puis, cela lui laissait amplement le temps de terminer la nuit de sommeil réparatrice qu'il avait jugée bien trop courte lorsqu'il avait été tiré du sommeil par son réveille-matin trop bruyant, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à l'école.

Alors qu'il allait enfin fermer les paupières pour s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit un cognement à peine perceptible à la porte. Le professeur arbora un air franchement dérangé et marcha d'un pas lourd en direction de celui ou celle qui avait osé l'interrompre lors de son monologue. Le vieil homme prit une expression désagréable en ouvrant la porte, et dès l'ouverture de cette dernière, entreprit de sermonner l'inconnu. Shikamaru les entendit discuter à voix basse, mais ne put saisir leurs paroles. Lorsque l'enseignant s'effaça pour laisser pénétrer cette personne dans la salle de classe, les étudiants la dévorèrent des yeux dès qu'elle fut dans leur champ de vision. Déjà, des chuchotements emplis de curiosité et d'une soif de potins à raconter aux autres après le cours parcouraient la classe désireuse d'en apprendre davantage sur le motif expliquant le retard de cette personne.

Les yeux entrouverts, il vit une tâche rosée évoluer devant lui. Indifférent, Shikamaru ne porta pas plus attention que ça à la retardataire et referma ses paupières lourdes de fatigue. Il dormit tout le cours durant et se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la cloche signala la fin du cours, annonçant par le fait même le déjeuner. Les écoliers affamés se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la salle pour se précipiter à la cafétéria. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne grouillât d'étudiants turbulents. Pas encore totalement éveillé, ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur le pria de quitter la salle qu'il réalisa que tous les autres élèves étaient déjà sortis avant lui. Trainant les pieds, il se dirigea vers la salle de casiers et jeta son matériel scolaire dans son casier bien assez bordélique déjà. Il prit son manteau et se dirigea avec empressement vers la sortie, un paquet de cigarettes en main, avide de calme et de silence.

Désireux d'obtenir la quiétude dont il n'avait pu bénéficier le matin même, il se posta sous un arbre, à l'abri de la pluie qui continuait de tomber, où il savait que nul n'irait l'importuner et alluma l'extrémité de la cigarette qu'il avait précédemment sortie de son paquet à l'aide de ses dents. Il en tira une brève bouffée pour enflammer le tabac et commença à en inhaler la fumée addictive, sentant ses muscles relâcher la quantité de stress qu'il avait accumulée cet avant-midi et se détendre. Il se sentait bien. Enfin. Les moments durant lesquels il fumait une cigarette comptaient sans doute parmi les meilleurs moments de son existence monotone. Et encore meilleurs étaient ceux lorsqu'il fumait du cannabis. Pourtant, sur le territoire de l'école, c'était trop périlleux et il ne pouvait risquer de se faire prendre sur le fait par un quelconque surveillant avide d'abuser de son autorité inexistante. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui afin de relaxer comme il se doit, confiné dans sa chambre, seul.

Mais encore là, il aurait à supporter les cris incessants de ses parents qui jamais n'arrêtaient de se disputer pour un rien. Ne réalisaient-ils donc pas à quel point leurs éternelles disputes étaient perturbantes pour lui? À quel point celles-ci le navraient? Sans doute pas, ils étaient totalement incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez et d'essayer de le comprendre. Shikamaru n'existait pas à leurs yeux; il n'était là qu'en tant que faire-valoir auprès de leurs amis lorsqu'il était temps de louer les bons résultats scolaires qu'il obtenait perpétuellement, sans effort. Hormis cela, ils n'étaient jamais là pour le soutenir comme le feraient de vrais parents; ils ne faisaient que lui manquer de respect et ils osaient même le lui exiger en retour; il ne pouvait jamais dire ce qu'il pensait réellement, car ils déformeraient ses paroles et n'entendraient que ce qu'ils désiraient; ils l'insultaient comme bon leur semblait. La plupart du temps, l'adolescent fuyait ses géniteurs et ne pipait mot en leur présence. Il ne répondait que par des monosyllabes aux questions qu'ils lui posaient et les ignorait.

Ils n'avaient guère songé à l'aviser de leur déménagement, pas même pour connaître son opinion à ce sujet. Ses parents avaient attendu à la dernière minute pour l'avertir de ce changement, car cela l'empêcherait d'essayer de les convaincre de changer d'avis, tout étant déjà planifié depuis très longtemps. Rien ne pouvant être annulé. Encore une fois, sa façon de penser ne leur importait pas le moins du monde, Shikamaru n'avait jamais son mot à dire à propos des décisions familiales, qu'elles ne l'affectent directement ou non. L'adolescent devait s'adapter aux choix de ses géniteurs qui dénotaient l'absence de réflexion et la sottise. Il ne devait tolérer leur manque de compréhension que quelques années encore, puis enfin, il serait libre.

En levant les yeux, il réalisa qu'on le regardait et fut troublé par l'apparence de son observatrice quand il la détailla. Son visage ne lui semblait pas inconnu, et il se souvint soudain que c'était elle qui était arrivée en retard lors de la matinée.

Il s'aperçut bien vite de la grande beauté dont l'inconnue jouissait; dégringolant le long de son dos, sa longue chevelure rosée captait immédiatement l'attention des autres, sa peau d'allure porcelainée faisait ressortir ses grands yeux verts qui pétillaient d'un air malicieux. C'était l'une de ces filles que l'on remarquait forcément, et ce, à cause de son apparence.

Pendant quelques instants, leurs regards se croisèrent et un long frisson parcouru l'échine du brun tandis que les prunelles émeraude se posaient intensément sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans ces deux billes verdâtres, et Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette vue sur les miroirs de l'âme de la nouvelle venue déconcerta Shikamaru, qui, perdu dans sa contemplation, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était avancée vers lui et avait pris place à sa droite sur l'herbe mouillée. Sa cigarette encore fumante positionnée entre son majeur et son index, sa main détendue tournée vers le bas, il continua à fumer malgré l'importune à ses côtés. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de faire comme si elle n'était pas là quand il sentait son regard sur lui. Elle ne partait toujours pas et cela agaçait sérieusement le brun, qui ne souhaitait rien de plus que de profiter d'un moment dans la solitude avant de replonger dans la cacophonie qui caractérisait si bien son école. Sa cigarette terminée, Shikamaru écrasa le mégot sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteignît et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin.

« Que me veux-tu? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, car la bouche de la jeune fille restait désespérément close. Elle ne le regardait même pas, même si c'était elle qui avait d'abord osé interrompre son unique moment de paix quotidien. Ses yeux paraissaient vides, elle semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Comme si son esprit était totalement ailleurs et que son enveloppe charnelle n'avait pas été en mesure de le suivre dans ce périple mental. Shikamaru agita sa main devant ses yeux afin d'obtenir son attention, ce qui fit en sorte qu'elle sortit de cette transe dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres rosées et elle lui souffla :

« Je souhaitais seulement t'inviter à une fête. Celle que j'organise ce soir en l'honneur de cette nouvelle année pleine de promesses qui ne fait que commencer. »

Devant son absence de réaction à l'entente de la nouvelle, elle poursuivit, loin d'être décontenancée par son mutisme :

« Je me disais que ça te permettrait de faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes et de sortir un peu de cette bulle dans laquelle tu sembles t'être cloîtré. Ça te ferait du bien, j'imagine. »

Elle sortit une feuille chiffonnée de sa poche et le lui tendit. Le brun le prit et le considéra un instant : une adresse était écrite sur celle-ci. La sienne sans aucun doute.

« C'est toi qui vois. C'est ton choix si tu veux rester seul indéfiniment. »

Et elle partit, sans un regard pour lui, laissant derrière elle une bouffée d'air parfumé en guise d'au revoir. Elle se hâta jusqu'à l'établissement scolaire, se couvrant la tête avec sa veste, voulant réduire autant que possible les dommages que lui ferait subir la pluie impitoyable ayant redoublé d'ardeur depuis le début de la conversation, si seulement on pouvait appeler ce dialogue à sens unique ainsi. Shikamaru, encore vaguement confus par cette approche singulière, fixait le bout de papier qu'elle lui avait donnée sans pourtant pouvoir détacher son regard de ce dernier. La jeune fille avait signé son nom au bas de la note, détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil. Sakura. Alors c'était donc son prénom. Il songea que la signification de celui-ci lui convenait étrangement bien étant donné la couleur inhabituelle qui teintait sa chevelure.

_Cette fille aux cheveux roses allait définitivement le mener à sa perte. Mais rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire ne lui aurait permis de l'éviter, ou du moins, il en pensait ainsi désormais._

* * *

><p>Ma publication est lente, j'en ai pleinement conscience, chers lecteurs. Pardonnez-moi. Je fais de mon mieux avec deux fanfictions et un roman à écrire en même temps, puis avec les cours. J'espère seulement que vous vous montrerez compréhensifs sur ce point.<br>Toute critique acceptée, car tout ce que je souhaite est d'écrire quelque chose de bien, pour vous et pour moi-même.


	3. Pressentiment

Avant,

Sakura ou « D'être seul, on en prend l'habitude. »

**A**u moment où Sakura lui avait remis ce petit morceau de papier sur lequel était écrite son adresse, il ne pensait pas vraiment se rendre à la fête en question. Il ne souhaitait pas célébrer cette nouvelle année scolaire qui s'annonçait tout aussi pénible que les précédentes, contrairement à ce que la jeune fille pouvait en penser. Shikamaru avait beau ne pas avoir envie de se rendre à cette fête, l'idée qu'elle avait délibérément choisi de l'y inviter lui faisait tout drôle. D'ordinaire, rares, même inexistants, étaient les gens qui l'abordaient, et encore plus pour solliciter sa présence à un événement de la sorte. Il était habitué aux regards étranges et aux ricanements mesquins qu'on lançait avec un certain sentiment de supériorité dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Au fait de se sentir différent des autres; un paria. Mais certainement pas aux invitations aux fêtes auxquelles les personnes _normales_ étaient conviées dans le seul but de conclure, une fois pour toute, les vacances d'été.

À son retour chez lui, l'atmosphère régnant dans la maison lui parut presque calme, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix lui parvinssent de la salle à manger. Ses parents. D'après ce qu'il percevait, ils discutaient de manière tendue. Sans doute à propos de lui, pour ne pas changer. D'une démarche silencieuse, il s'approcha de la pièce où ses géniteurs se trouvaient et les observa à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

« L'école a encore appelé… soupira Yoshino, la mère de Shikamaru Devine qui ne s'est pas présenté en classe à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à présent. » Un silence plana dans la pièce, comme si le couple était tant habitué à ces absences répétées qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de deviner qui perpétuait cette mauvaise habitude.

« Ça ne peut plus durer, lâcha son père, arborant un air désespéré. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver en ville et il se permet déjà de faire des écarts de conduite, poursuivit-il.

Et puis, ce n'est que le début de l'année scolaire… qu'est-ce que ce sera à la période des examens finaux?

Je ne le comprends pas. Nous lui offrons pourtant tout ce dont il a besoin. Et c'est ainsi qu'il nous remercie? soupira Shikaku. »

Shikamaru se retira et sortit dans sa chambre, ne désirant pas en entendre plus qu'il en avait déjà entendu. Lui, en adolescent révolté qu'il était, martyrisait ses pauvres parents innocents qui n'en pouvaient plus de ses agissements. C'était donc ainsi qu'ils continuaient de voir la situation? Un rire qui sonna faux jaillit de sa gorge. Il jeta sa veste et son sac au pied de son lit, ne faisant aucunement attention au contenu du dernier qu'il ne toucherait pas de la soirée. Il se fraya un chemin entre les boîtes de déménagement amoncelant le sol qu'il n'avait toujours pas défaites depuis son arrivée, par manque de motivation ou bien de désir de demeurer dans son nouveau domicile. Le jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour avoir des parents qui le comprenaient, ou qui, du moins, faisaient les efforts nécessaires pour essayer de le comprendre?

Il en avait assez. Pris d'une soudaine envie de prendre l'air, de sortir de cette maison dans laquelle une ambiance lourde et pesante régnait, il ramassa son blouson et le secoua avant de le remettre. Le brun se faufila hors de la pièce en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour attirer l'attention de ses géniteurs. Déverrouillant la porte d'entrée, il s'apprêtait à partir quand sa mère l'interpella : « Shikamaru? C'est toi? » Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et ouvrit la porte. « Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, jeune homme? l'interrogea son père de sa voix pleine de reproches, se mêlant une fois de plus de ce qui ne le regardait pas. » Comme il ne lui répondait pas, son père l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise.

« Je t'ai posé une question, tâche de me répondre.

Je sors, répondit-il simplement, se défaisant de l'étreinte qu'avait la poigne ferme de son père, Shikaku, sur lui. »

Shikamaru sortit sans toutefois oublier de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas agir de la sorte avec autrui, mais lorsqu'il était question de ses parents, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses paroles ou même ses gestes. Les mots sortaient d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche et il ne pouvait ni ne voulait les contrôler. Ses parents ne se retenaient aucunement de le faire sentir comme un moins que rien à chaque instant passé avec eux, alors pourquoi devrait-il essayer d'être gentil avec eux? Il exécrait leur présence, surtout celle de son père, son père qui n'hésitait pas à user de la manière forte pour arriver à ses fins. Une aura de suprématie semblait émaner de lui et il l'utilisait fréquemment pour faire plier les plus faibles devant ses exigences. Sa mère, elle, en bonne épouse soumise qu'elle était, ne refusait jamais rien à son tyran de mari. Yoshino ne semblait être qu'un être à part entière qu'en la présence de celui-ci, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'indispensable au fond d'elle-même lors des absences de son époux. Shikamaru n'avait aucun souvenir de l'époque où elle avait été en mesure de prendre des décisions de son propre chef, sans avoir besoin de l'approbation d'un autre. Mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer de la période lors de laquelle ses parents et lui avaient été en mesure de tenir une conversation. Où ils avaient été heureux, unis.

Il sortit de sa poche le mot de Sakura encore plus froissé que lorsqu'elle le lui avait remis, le jour même. Shikamaru relut l'adresse à plusieurs reprises afin de la garder en mémoire et remis le papier là où il l'avait pris. Étant nouveau en ville, il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement des rues comme il l'aurait voulu et dût demander à plusieurs reprises à des passants quel chemin il devait emprunter pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée par la jeune fille, mais il finit par se rendre à destination. L'adolescent hésitait à rentrer dans l'immeuble, de peur de se voir rejeter, comme à toutes les fois où il tentait de tisser des liens avec les autres. Les murs extérieurs de l'habitation semblaient prendre vie devant ses yeux tant ils vibraient sous la musique trop forte qui jouait à tue-tête. Il trouva étrange que les voisins ne viennent pas tambouriner à la porte pour que l'occupant des lieux baisse le son pour un volume plus convenable ou qu'ils appellent tout simplement la police pour faire cesser ce tapage.

Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans l'immeuble et se rendit devant la porte de _l'appartement numéro 7_. Le _7_ semblait danser sous ses yeux lorsqu'il appuya sur la sonnette. Personne ne vint lui répondre, comme il l'avait prévu, puisque personne n'arrivait à entendre quoi que ce soit avec cette musique assourdissante. Shikamaru tourna la poignée de porte pour voir si celle-ci était déverrouillée, et elle l'était. Poussant le panneau de bois devant lui, il se faufila dans l'appartement où la fête semblait avoir déjà bien commencé. Bouteilles d'alcool, cendriers débordant de cendres fraiches, vêtements, emballages de condoms et drogues de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol du lieu bondé. Sans le vouloir, un mince sourire fut esquissé par la bouche du Nara. Il scruta le visage des gens présents sans pour autant être en mesure de trouver Sakura. Les invités se déchaînaient sous la musique assourdissante et les murs tanguaient à cause des vibrations du son.

L'appartement rassemblait des gens de toutes sortes, de l'intellectuel au sportif. Les stéréotypes et la retenue n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans cet endroit semblant totalement exclu du monde de tous les jours. Shikamaru était tant absorbé par l'absence de barrières sociales qu'il sursauta au contact d'une frêle main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Sakura, tout excitée à l'idée qu'il s'était décidé à accepter son invitation. Elle effleura sa joue d'un baiser en guise de salutation et le pria de la suivre. Songeur à cause de la chaleur produite au contact de cette bouche charnue sur sa joue, il se laissa faire lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux roses l'amena hors du logement en sortant par la fenêtre. Ils se rendirent sur le toit de l'immeuble, en passant par l'escalier de secours, où étaient déjà installées plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient alors inconnues.

Il y avait un blond, un noiraud ainsi qu'une étrange fille aux cheveux violets. Cette dernière était dotée d'yeux couleur nacre si pâles qu'on avait de la difficulté à percevoir sa sclérotique. Elle donnait l'impression d'être aveugle au premier abord, mais vu la façon dont elle le regardait en plein dans les yeux, Shikamaru se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. De longs cils mettaient en valeur ses yeux singuliers et sa bouche pulpeuse brillait en raison du gloss qu'elle y avait appliqué. La teinte de ses cheveux tirait étonnement vers le violacé et il se dit que Sakura n'était donc pas la seule à apprécier une chevelure colorée sortant de l'ordinaire. Dès qu'il avait été dans son champ de vision, l'inconnue lui avait souri d'une manière à la fois timide et franche, comme si elle était réellement heureuse qu'il se joigne à eux. Le blond, lui, possédait des yeux si bleus, pareils au bleu de l'océan, que le Nara aurait pu y plonger pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. De curieuses cicatrices marquaient profondément ses joues halées, mais il n'avait guère l'air de s'en soucier. Un labret vertical perçait sa lèvre inférieure et plusieurs autres piercings se trouvaient sur le cartilage et le lobe de ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de coiffer ses cheveux qui paraissaient indomptables à première vue et avait plutôt opté pour le port d'une tuque afin de cacher sa tignasse aux autres. Enfin, le noiraud, de son côté, arborait un air fatigué. Ses yeux aussi sombres que le plumage d'un corbeau étaient tout le contraire de ceux de Sakura, qui, pleins de vie, pétillaient d'une joie de vivre contagieuse. Ceux-ci étaient plutôt vides et las et un éclat malheureux brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Son teint pâle, presque livide, et les cernes qui trônaient sous ses onyx faisaient paraître son état encore plus navrant. Toutefois, son ami blond réussissait à lui arracher quelques sourires en lui racontant des idioties. Il était intégralement vêtu de noir, ses vêtements contrastant, par le fait même, avec son teint blanc comme neige.

Le tout leur donnait un certain style, qui, combiné avec l'ambiance à la fois intime et invitante qui régnait sur le toit, plaisait beaucoup à Shikamaru. Sakura s'assit auprès de ses amis et l'invita à les rejoindre au centre du toit. La gêne que Shikamaru ressentait à l'égard de ces personnes se dissipa peu à peu au fil que la nuit passait et qu'il en apprenait un peu plus sur eux. Il apprit que la fille s'appelait Hinata Hyûga, le blond, Naruto Uzumaki, puis le noiraud, Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier était sans doute celui avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux, certes, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, tout comme lui, mais tous deux n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre entre eux. Il avait l'impression que chacun souhaitait que Sakura leur accorde du temps et de l'attention, qu'elle rigole aux plaisanteries qu'ils lui racontaient. Elle veillait à ce que chacun de ses invités se sente bien et était à l'écoute de leurs besoins, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, c'était surtout à Shikamaru qu'elle choisissait de se consacrer.

Shikamaru eut d'ailleurs la chance d'en apprendre davantage sur Sakura et les facettes de sa personnalité qu'il avait découvertes jusqu'à présent lui plaisaient, il ne pouvait le nier. De plus, cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses passait beaucoup de temps à l'observer, lui. Il n'aimait pas que ses orbes perçants balaient son être de toute part. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être mis à nu, de sorte que ses imperfections devenaient d'autant plus apparentes et frappantes. Lui et ses trop longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait préféré nouer dans une queue-de-cheval hérissée plutôt que de les faire couper, ses yeux bruns étroits, l'air sévère que prenait son visage sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Rien qui ne soit en mesure de rivaliser avec son apparence à elle.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru s'éveilla avec un mal de tête atroce et fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil levant au moment où il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé entre Sakura et Sasuke, son bras entourait la fine taille de la rosée et son menton reposait au creux de son épaule. Il se dépêcha à retirer ses mains de son corps et à s'éloigner d'elle. À la hâte, il enfila sa veste parce qu'il grelottait à cause de la fraîcheur saisonnière. Il se mit à descendre les marches de l'escalier de secours et manqua de les débouler. Il entreprit donc de les descendre une à une, par mesure de sécurité. Il avait probablement abusé de l'alcool la veille, il n'avait pas le souvenir du nombre de bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait vidées ni du nombre de cigarettes qu'il avait consumées… Le Nara n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'était produit, il n'avait conservé en mémoire que quelques bribes de conversation qui lui revenaient de manière floue et imprécise. Il pénétra dans l'appartement de Sakura de la même façon dont il en était sorti plus tôt. Le logement était en bien plus piètre état que lorsqu'il y était entré. Un nombre incalculable de cadavres de bouteilles de bière jonchaient le plancher, tout comme plusieurs invités, qui, un peu trop éméchés, s'étaient endormis à même le parquet.<p>

Il sortit de l'appartement et alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues afin de retourner chez lui, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Interloqué, il le sortit et vit qu'on lui avait envoyé un message, le numéro lui était inconnu.

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**

**Alors, tu t'es bien amusé hier soir?**

**Bisous, Sakura.**

Un sourire naquit sur son visage, _cette nouvelle année ne s'annonçait pas aussi mal qu'il ne l'avait d'abord présagé_.

* * *

><p>Le deuxième chapitre, enfin publié... J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût et de ne pas m'être radicalement plantée dans son écriture. Il est pas mal plus long que le prologue et le premier chapitre, cela plaira sans doute à plusieurs d'entre vous.<p> 


End file.
